1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to insertion instrumentation for inserting material into the body and, more particularly, to an insertion tool and method for inserting a support structure or material into the body to provide a support to the urethra.
2. Background of Related Art
One problem occurring in women due to the onset of advanced age or trauma is urinary stress incontinence. Several therapies have been developed to correct or alleviate this condition, such as, for example drug therapies and surgical procedures. In some cases it is necessary to implant a temporary or permanent structure to support the midline of the urethra to control discharge.
Several surgical procedures have been developed to position a support against the urethra. Many of these procedures require the use and installation of bone anchors to affix the ends of the support to the pubic bone. These procedures are fairly invasive and require complex instruments to install the bone anchors in the pubic bone.
One exemplary device and method of inserting, in a minimally invasive manner, a sling support within the body to support the urethra is disclosed in certain embodiments of U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,344 to Petros, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The Petros reference discloses the use of an instrument to insert a length of tape through incisions in the abdomen and the vagina so that the tape supports the urethra. No bone anchors or other auxiliary structures are used to anchor the tape. While inserting the tape into the body using the instrument, the instrument passes through the patient's body on either side of the bladder. Although this instrument is designed to safely pass from the incision in the vagina to the incision in the abdomen, surgeons typically perform a cystoscopy to check the integrity of the bladder.
It is desirable to have other methods of inserting, in a minimally invasive manner, support structure or material into the body without having to pass an instrument through the body on either side of the bladder.